The Mole
by mkusenagi2
Summary: Shego gets some 'help' and a surprise from an old beau in the 'Many Worlds' universe. This is a the story that sets the scene for my 'Uncle Nick' storyline: The Rook, Tian Cai, Vacation. R & R.


KP The Mole

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other characters  
from the show are © Disney Co.

2-14-2003  
MV Tigre, A deMellow Diamonds  
offshore deep sea diamond harvester  
85 miles off the coast of  
Lüderitz, Namibia  
0330 hrs

A heavily equipped 20 person strike team dressed in stealth suits climbed onto the stern of the 'Tigre' an undersea diamond mining ship that was returning to port after finishing her deep sea run.

"Hey boss, are you sure that this intel is solid? I mean who's gonna believe some doof in an Internet villain's chat room?" said one of the team members through his voice distorter as they crept up to the ship's bridge.

"Number 2, make Number 5 shut it so we can keep the element of surprise!" said Number 1 over their comlinks. "Ow!" said the merc as he was thumped on his head.

"Numbers 11 to 20 neutralize the crew on deck and below decks and clear a path to the hold," said Number 1. They nodded and melted into the shadows. "Remember I want 0 casualties here, we don't need these guys on our tails for murder too!"

"Ok, 3 and 4 gas the bridge and hold the con until we're finished here. I don't want this ship to veer from her course until we're done, got it?" Number 1 said over the link as they nodded yes.

"Numbers 6 to 10 hold the deck and keep watch until I give the all clear. 2 and 5 you're with me, we're going ice hunting in the ship's hold!"

---

10 minutes later in front of the ship's hold:

"This is gonna be SWEET. Number 2 set the nano-charges on the door, Number 5 keep watch. Do you think you can do that?" said Number 1.

"Yeah I can do it, ya don't have to bust my chops boss!"

"Boss we're ready to blow the door on your mark." said Number 2.

"Now!" said Number 1.

There was a small flash and a hiss as the nano-charges sheared the molecular bonds in the hold's doorlock, as the door opened it gave the 3 thieves a view of paradise.

"Wow, I guess your source was right on the money after all boss," said Number 5 as he stood on Number 1's right gazing at a mountain of diamonds worth several billion.

"I told you to stand by the door, I ought to burn you where you stand!" Number 1 hissed at Number 5.

"Aww, I just wanted to see what raw diamonds looked like boss. Besides, we own the ship. There's no one else here, who's gonna stop us?"

"I am," said a gravelly voice as Number 2 fell to the deck with a thud.

"BOSS, WHAT'S… Ooohhh…" said Number 5 as he collapsed next.

"Lights out!" said the voice as Number 1 felt a blast of pain in the back of their head and blacked out.

"Condor 1, this is Alpha-Prime I have the subject and I'm putting them in harness. Send a team to collect the goon's when yer ready."

"Alpha-Prime this is Condor we copy, do you need any help with the subject?"

"That's a neg Condor 1, just make sure the subject's Maximum Security cell and the Deprogrammer's ready." 'What'd Drakken **DO** to you darlin'?'

"Copy, Alpha-Prime!"

---

0400 hrs in French air space…

"OOoohh, my head," said Shego as she awakened bound from the neck down in an Adamantium box in a MaxSec holding cell, "What hit me?"

"Welcome back to the land of the livin'. Ya know there are easier ways to make a buck than tryin' ta rip off the diamond boys, and safer ones too," said the same voice that knocked Shego out earlier from across the cell.

This statement made the hair on the back of Shego's neck rise.

"Ya know the next time you plan a heist you should train yer people better, then I can get a better workout," said the voice.

"Your name is Sheila Goble, age 20, former member of Team Go, former double agent for Betty Director of Global Justice, henchwoman for Drew T. P. Lipsky aka 'Dr. Drakken'. You got your powers from a comet's mutagenic radiation when it impacted your family's treehouse," said the voice.

"Show yourself!" growled Shego.

"You're worried about the path you've taken in villainy and are looking for ways to put it behind ya if things go south…" said the voice.

At the mention of this last part Shego's blood ran cold for it was true.

"You've come to realize that if your present 'employer' doesn't come through soon with one of his schemes you'll need a parachute, a hefty retirement plan and that takes a lot of money. Money that you can use to grease the palms of a corrupt politician or two to get a new life."

The air rippled in front of Shego a yard from her position to reveal a crew cut man in his 30's with steely sideburns, a left eye patch, and a moderately whiskered jaw.

"Colonel Nick Fury at yer service Shego, long time no see," said Nick Fury to a startled and surprised Shego.

"YOU'RE Mr. Voice," yelled Shego, "let me out of here so I can kick it!"

"Nothin' doin', darlin'," said Fury, "You're gonna stay here until we hammer out a deal, 'sides you KNOW ya can't take me even with those powers of yours," grinned Nick.

"I should have known; did my idiot brothers put you up to this?"

"Nah, they haven't a clue, I'm tryin' ta help out an old 'friend'."

"How'd you knock me out?" she asked.

"A blackjack."

"You took us all out with a blackjack?"

"Sometimes the 'old ways' are best."

"What about my men?"

"Don't ask, you know how this works."

"Let's get this over with, what do you want?" Growled Shego

"I need a mole in the evil community, someone is usin' you guys to set us ALL up for a major fall and I need to find out if my suspicions are on the money. If you do this I've been authorized to tell ya that you'll get immunity from prosecution from those 12 countries that want your head on a block startin' with the Chinese."

"Hunh, but the reason the Chinese are after ME is because of THAT mission WE were on," cried Shego.

"That's true but YOU'RE the one they saw…" said Nick with a mischievous glint in his eye. "I've also been authorized ta tell ya that you'll be able to keep your funds and get a reinstatement into the hero community. The official story will be that you were on a deep cover mission."

"What's the other reason that you're stickin', that is sticking your neck out for me."

"What makes you say that Sheila," said Nick with a twinkle in his eye.

"I KNOW you Nick, you don't do things like this unless you feel you owe someone!"

"Ok, I need a favor…"

"…"

"Ya can't kill Team Possible."

"!"

"What!"

"YOU HEARD ME, if ya get the chance DON'T kill Team Possible," yelled Fury, "Ya can fight 'em, just don't kill 'em!"

"?"

"Why shouldn't I, huh why?" yelled Shego.

"'Cause I owe one of 'em, and if ya kill one of 'em since they're a set I'll haveta do something about it, and you know how I feel about obligations… 'sides I've got a feelin' that we're gonna need their help soon."

"!"

"So let me get this straight, you'll give me a 'get out of jail free card' if I fink out Drakken and the rest of the evil community."

"Yeah."

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but what happens if I refuse any or all of the deal?"

"Yer gonna get a 'personal' delivery from me." Fury said quietly.

This chilled her to the bone since he had walked through all of her Ninpo training as if it was nonexistent and she had SEEN him burn people worse than she was.

"If it helps, ya can look at me as a villain for the good guy community."

"Ok, I'm in; I'll do it on one condition…"

"What's that?"

"I want a date…"

"Ok ya got it," said Fury.

"WHAT!"

"The French President invited me to his Valentine's Day Ball on the Riviera and I can't get a date on short notice," said Fury with the smile that always made Shego melt.

"What, The Great Nick Fury can't get a date, can't get any fish off your own pier?"

"Nah just a dry spell…" said Nick.

"How about you, isn't Drakken fittin' the bill?"

"Please…" said Shego, "I have standards…"

"Don't worry Shego I'll be a perfect gentleman," said Fury.

"That's when you're the most dangerous," moaned Shego as she blushed from remembering past events fondly.

---

3 weeks later…

"Shego! Where have you been for the past few weeks, and why are you smiling like that it's scary!" said Dr. Drakken as Shego sashayed into Drakken's Alpine lair with a Blood Rose in her hair.

"Dr. D.," said Shego with a glare that could melt Adamantium, "YOU ARE NOT MY DAD SO CAN IT!"

"Sorry Shego!"

Fin


End file.
